


Condemned

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dark Shadows - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 1795 Flashback. Victoria Winters is in prison, where Joshua Collins, Natalie Du Pres, Josette Collins, and Angelique Collins all come to accuse her, try to pity her, or mock her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condemned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own take on 'Dark Shadows', which is a mixture of the original, the revival, the movies, the Innovation comics, and my own personal version of the combination.

“You’ve robbed me of a brother, a son, and a daughter.” Grief that could only manifest as rage burned in Joshua Collins’ blue eyes, etching themselves into his craggy face. “It’s a pity witches are hanged, now, instead of burned at the stake.”

“You’re a demon, a doppelganger, a fetch who’s adopted the guise of my Josette,” Natalie Du Pres said. A shudder that was as much of guilt as of fear ran through her voluptuous form, as she glared at Victoria Winters from the other side of the bars. “At least, Angelique’s motives were human. I don’t know what yours are.”

“Of course, I don’t believe you’re a witch,” Josette Collins said, with a touching attempt at loyalty. She got closer to the bars than anyone else, but her dark eyes were troubled. “There’s something wrong with you, though, Victoria. An emptiness, which could so easily turn into darkness.” The young lady’s eyes dropped, as if she couldn’t bear looking at Victoria, or the bars which caged her in. “It reminds me of Angelique, when she was a child.”

“I could almost pity you, ma petite cherie,” Angelique said, leaning against the bars. Was she truly here? Hadn’t someone told her that Angelique had died? “Except that you are a young and beautiful rival for my Barnabas’ affections.”

“He’s not your Barnabas!” The words escaped her, filled with a fury that surprised Victoria herself. 

“Ah, as I thought,” Angelique said, smiling. She nodded with something almost like satisfaction. “You want him for yourself.”


End file.
